1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new cord storage, organizing and transporting pouch and system for use in conjunction with a laptop or notebook computer and standard computer carrying cases and bags.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, “laptop,” “notebook,” and similar compact computers have become extremely popular. Computer users have found that they may transport such computers, along with vital operating peripherals, connectors, converters, and similar equipment (such cords, lines, power supply, mouse, security cable, and other equipment may be referred to herein collectively as the computer “associated equipment”), to establish a temporary, but functional, office virtually anywhere. Laptops and notebooks are also used effectively in more usual office environments as a computer user's only computer.
One problem with traveling with a laptop computer, however, is the transportation of associated equipment. Some computer users may decide to carry the laptop in a large, cumbersome and heavy computer carrying case that often includes pockets for carrying associated equipment. The pockets are simply places to store, and provide no assurance that associated equipment will not be left behind after use, or lost during travel.
Another problem with traveling with a laptop computer, however, is some computer users decide not to use carrying cases because it may be heavy due to other items also being stored within it. Therefore, the computer user often elects to not use the carrying case but transport associated equipment on top of the laptop computer. The associated equipment must be arranged on the top, protective surface of the openable monitor portion of the computer, and be transported in a very stable horizontal orientation in order for associated equipment not to fall off the computer surface onto the ground and become tangled or lost. Some computer users even coil the associated equipment and temporarily place them into their pant pockets or purse.
Another problem with traveling with a laptop computer that is accompanied by a computer connector organizing pack is that the pack which contains associated equipment is separate from the laptop requiring that the computer user carry two separate entities, the laptop and the cord pack. The computer user either packs both of them into a large, cumbersome and heavy carrying case which becomes even heavier, or attempts to carry each entity in separate hands or attempts to carry both entities with one hand. For the later scenario, it is difficult for one hand to accommodate the combined thickness of the laptop computer and cord pack especially for people with small hands.
Another problem associated with laptop carrying cases or packs is that the entities are specifically designed with designated compartments thereby limiting cord length and compromising the universal application of the device. The size and shape of pockets and routing channels require that the computer user install specific associated equipment into pre-determined compartments with specific volumes thereby preventing the user from deciding which compartment will store associated equipment in addition to the limiting the amount of associated equipment that can be stored within it.
Another problem with traveling with a laptop computer is the bulk of associated equipment. Since a user does not know the location of a power source or telephone jack prior to setup, or where a power source and telephone jack will lie in relation to the jacks in the laptop, long cords are often supplied to fit all possible configurations, and additional space is required to store and manage the longer cords.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord storage and dispensing organizers for cords and computer equipment of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. Such designs include:
Akins et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,001 discloses a cover for a laptop or notebook computer. As evident by the claims disclosure the device is intended to protect the computer. The claims do not include storage pockets. This device acts as a protective glove to minimize scratches and damage to a laptop or notebook computer and is designed to specific manufacturer model dimensions. The glove encompasses the top openable portion of the computer and also the base. The openable and base gloves are pivotally attached as an assembly. Since the glove encompasses the entire computer it must be designed specific to each and every manufacturer model for length, width, height of both base and monitor portions in addition to requiring precise cut-outs to provide access to associated equipment connections at the base, around the monitor, keys, fan, power button and other significant features. As evident within table 1, the glove must be tailored to fit many different models and does not provide flexibility for future variants nor a universal design or construction strategy. This device provides storage pockets for pencils, floppy and CD ROM disks and provides a pocket to store the power supply cord but none of the pockets are included within the claims. It does not include pockets of adequate volume to store other vital associated equipment required to set-up the computer as an operating workstation at different locations. It does not provide storage pockets for internet cable, mouse assembly and security cable. Although it specifies that the glove includes a pocket for storing the power supply cord, it does not state nor pictorially indicate that sufficient volume is provided to also store the transformer portion of the power supply cord which typically measures at least 1 inch wide by 2 inches tall by 6 inches in length. This device does not provide a means of maintaining associated connections to the base connectors. Even though the device provides a power supply cord pocket, it does not provide a design feature such as an access hole within the pocket which allows the power supply cord to be routed through and stay connected to the power supply connection to the computer.
Alves U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,865 discloses a flexible protective case for disk or tape drive units. It is not a protective case for laptop or notebook computers. It is not affixed to a laptop or notebook computer and does not provide a means for maintaining associated equipment connections to the laptop or notebook computer while it is being carried. It does not provide the means to store vital associated equipment required to set-up the laptop or notebook computer as an operating workstation at different locations.
McCarthy et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,961 is a computer cord storage and dispensing organizer and system. It is a book-like carrying case that is transported as a separate entity from the laptop or notebook computer.
While the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents satisfy their objectives, only U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,961 describes a device for carrying, storing and organizing vital associated equipment including power cord transformer assembly, internet cable and mouse assembly but no security cable. It is a system for reducing setup and packing time, reducing space and bulk during travel and use, organizing computer cords and eliminating tangle and mess and facilitating cord and connector management, and ensures that all associated equipment is included in packing and moving a computer while no associated equipment is misplaced or damaged.
However, the present invention significantly departs from pre-existing designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides the user with a means for accomplishing all of the above tasks in a single unit which is designed to be affixed to the laptop or notebook computer. By using the invention disclosed herein, the user thereby gains the highly desirable abilities to move a computer quickly and efficiently, to set up and maintain a computer with minimum disarray and confusion, and to reduce the risk of damage or loss of components which might make the computer inoperable.